backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion Chamber
General Information The Champion Chamber allows you to freeze your Champion Monsters, storing them in the building. This allows you to raise another champion without juicing your previous champion. Your champion will not evolve or get hungry while frozen. It belongs in the the buildings menu in the Defensive tab. It is considered a defensive building, but does not shoot other enemies. It only stores Champions. It is able to store all 3 (4, if you have made Korath available for raising) frozen champions at the same time. This building is not as important to protect because your champions are impervious to harm inside. Even if the building is destroyed, they will not be injured. The one drawback to having this building damaged in an attack is, until it is finished repairing, you can't switch between the various champions. You can only have one champion of each type. In other words, you can't have two Drulls, Gorgos or Fomors. If you don't have that champion type in the chamber, you must freeze your current champion and spawn a new champion in your Champion Cage first. Note that you can get this building in Facebook, and Google+ but not on Myyearbook. Requirements for switching Champions In order to switch to another Champion (aka "freeze"/"thaw" a different champion), the following conditions must be met: * Your current champion must be at full health (no damage from an attack...either from base attacks or attacking other players/Wild Monster Tribes). * Your current champion must NOT be hungry. You don't need to feed the Champion every time you freeze it, but it can't say "I'm hungry" when you open the Champion Cage. * The Champion Chamber must be fully repaired. Building and Upgrading Building Stages Bugs and Glitches *Freezing Korath causes the game to crash, preventing players from re-entering the game. (FIXED) *Some players experienced their Fomor disappearing and being replaced with 2 Korath. (FIXED) *When you freeze a champion and thaw the same champion quickly, there is a graphical glitch that causes the champion to look like it is going to the Champion Chamber and coming out of it at the same time. *In some cases, when you freeze your champion, the champion stays in the Champion Cage instead of moving towards the Champion Chamber. When the same champion is thawed, the champion will be seen moving out of the Champion Chamber and into the Champion Cage, causing there to be 2 of the same champion in the Champion Cage. This is only a visual bug. *The cage will often not appear to be damaged, even when it is destroyed. *Freezing a champion will reset its hunger. (ex. freezing a Fomor that needed to be fed in 3 hours and thawing it will result in needing to feed it in 24 hours) Trivia *This building was released in October 6, 2011. *Thawed champions move slower than they would normally when they travel to and from the Champion Chamber. *You can freeze Korath, even though he should be too hot to freeze (the ice however, still it will not melt). Gallery Champion Chamber launches, allowing fans to put their Champion on ice..jpg|Champion Chamber launches, allowing fans to put their Champion on ice. One Champion not enough for you Put your Champion Monster on ice and raise a new one. Collect and evolve all three. Collect and evolve all three!.jpg|One Champion not enough for you? Put your Champion Monster on ice and raise a new one. Collect and evolve all three! Tips Category:Champion Monsters Category:Monster Buildings